muñeca de trapo
by baunyoko
Summary: porque en medio de tanto odio, oscuridad, muerte y traiciones, ellos eran su faro de luz, y aunque eran egoistas al no desear separarse y perder esa migaja de felicidad, él sabia que nunca seria quien sanara las heridas de Alice y tendria que dejarla ir.
1. prologo

**Bueno pues antes de empezar quiero advertirles que esta historia será sin duda a todas las que están de Alice y muy radical a todas las que he escrito antes, tiene contenido fuerte como es la prostitución, alcoholismo, drogas, tráfico ilegal, corrupción y sexo.**

**Esta historia la traigo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde quizás el capítulo donde Alice pelea con shadow y al ir viendo los capítulos siguientes note como la relación que tenía con los peleadores es muy superficial y solo la localizan cuando están en apuros, no se quizás solo yo me cree esa idea y bueno de ahí el nacimiento de este fic, espero y le den una oportunidad no hay una pareja aún definida y quizás me proyecte en algunas escenas o hechos.**

**Bakugan no me pertenece, y sé que se alegran de ello porque si lo fuera la historia sin duda sería muy bizarra (risitas)**

Otra noche, otra fiesta, otra cara falsa, otra persona a quien engañar, desde que recuerdo todas las noches eran igual, iba a una fiesta conocía a esos viejos degenerados y pervertidos de siempre con sus trajes y escoltas a su lado gastando el dinero que se supone debería ser para el pueblo, y ella como siempre lucia tan bella, tan inocente, tan entregada a ellos y estos creyendo cada palabra dulce que salía de su boca, cada sonrojo y cada beso , como se reía de ellos, como gozaba ver sus caras al final de noche donde en un cuarto obscuro descubrían que esa chica dulce y hermosa no era más que su pase a la muerte o a la extorción más grande de su vida, si amaba ese trabajo, engatusarlos, enamorarlos y utilizarlos para su causa, todos eran igual y por ello no merecían piedad cuando mostraban los videos o fotos de aquello que pasaba en ese cuarto, no tenían piedad, no cuando ellos fueron los causantes de su dolor, su sufrimiento, a causa de sus acciones ella tuvo que tomar ese camino, se volvió fría, controladora y tuvo que vender hasta su alma y su cuerpo de paso para la tan deseada venganza.

Entro a la casa que desde hace tiempo compartía con sus nuevos "compañeros" cada uno de ellos niños marginados y utilizados como ella, todos estaban unidos por un bien común y aunque lo negase no podría estar más agradecida de poder contar con ellos. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso quizás todos habían salido de fiesta o a tratar sus negocios, la verdad no le importaba estaba cansada y solo deseaba dormir un poco, camino hacia las escaleras pero antes d siquiera subir el primer peldaño se topó con su figura reflejada en el espejo colgado en el muro de enfrente de las escaleras, su rostro no mostraban sentimiento alguno, sus ojos cafés estaban vacíos y oscuros, sin luz sin vida, sus labios carmesí estaban secos y con pequeños cortes, en su cuello se veían leves marcas rojizas que sin duda mañana serian de un morado o más oscuras, portaba un vestido rojo ceñido a su escultural y bien proporcionado cuerpo, era straple y con escote de corazón, le llegaba a medio muslo, haciendo juego calzaba unas zapatillas cerradas plateadas y en su mano llevaba un carteron plateado con una flor roja por un lado decorada con pequeños diamantes, fijo su vista en su ahora rubio cabello lacio, le llegaba a media espalda y lo lucia con un fleco de lado y como adorno una flor plateada sujetaba un mechón de su cabello por encima de su oreja izquierda. ¿Cómo había cambiado en todos estos años? No lo sabía y dudaba algún día saber la respuesta total ya nada le importaba, siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, en el segundo piso todo era aún más lúgubre la casa constaba de seis cuartos muy amplios, se dirigió hacia el suyo, entre más oscuro y silencioso se volvía el ambiente, más le producía reflexionar o recordar sobre su pasado, ella era la niña dulce, la amable, la maternal, la buena y la amiga fiel, ahora solo era un cascaron vacío, recordó a su primer amor aquel que sin saberlo le rompió el corazón, ella siempre supo que su corazón ya estaba ocupada por esa mujer que aunque no lo demostraba amaba por encima de todo, y ella de ilusa creyó tener oportunidad, que boba que era, para ella nunca hubo un lugar, ni siquiera en ese grupo de "amigos" que la abandono y olvido así sin más, solo la buscaban cuando necesitaban de los servicios de su abuelo, y ella tardo tanto en darse cuenta de ello, nunca fue su amiga y nunca lo seria eso ahora lo tenía claro, se golpeó la frente con su carteron, ¿Por qué pensaba en ellos ahora, porque pensaba en él? Despejo su mente y abrió la puerta de su cuarto debía bañarse para quitarse los restos de maquillaje, el olor a cigarro y alcohol, y sin duda para quitarse esa sensación de asco al recordar los besos y caricias de ese viejo, pero estaba cansada lo haría por la mañana o bueno cuando despertara, al colocarse a un lado de su cama noto un bulto en ella, sonrió con dulzura, ya tenía la idea de quien era, quizás era el único que la hacía actuar de esa manera, se descalzó e introduciendo entre las colchas se recostó a un lado del invasor, se puso de lado y pudo apreciar la cabellera rosada de su "amigo", este al sentir el peso extra en el colcho rodo su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente con la rubia, abriendo lentamente sus ojos turquesas, al percibirla mejor sonrío cansadamente y rápidamente le dio un beso fugaz en la frente para después acurrucarse en el cuerpo de ella.

-bienvenida a casa maxi- dijo entre bostezo el rosado

-Gracias Lync- le respondió la rubia mientras lo abrazaba- pensé que estarías fuera como los demás

- no podía salir, no sabiendo que tú estabas en ese cuarto

-Te preocupas de más, no es la primera ni la última vez que lo hago

- Lose, - cerrando los ojos- pero aun así tu trabajo es el más difícil y no puedo evitar preocuparme

-quizás, pero si es solo un paso más para obtener nuestra venganza, no me importa arriesgarme

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro dime

-Si pudieras regresar el tiempo y bueno tener la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas- separándose del abrazo de la rubia y sentándose en la cama- ¿lo harías? Digo volver a hacer la chica que eras

La rubia se levantó y se sentó de rodillas aun lado del pelirosado para así poder abrasarlo por la espalda y atraerlo a su pecho, provocando que este se recostar en el- Sabes cambiaria muchas cosas, como el no permitir que te involucraras tanto en esto y reasignarte en un lugar mejor y darte una vida nueva, todo sería tan diferente, pero no los habría conocido, no sería lo que soy ahora, seguiría teniendo miedo y dependiendo de los demás y no te habría conocido tan bien como ahora, no yo no cambiaría nada, porque por muy difícil que sean las cosas te tengo a ti y a los demás que sin saberlo ni proponérmelo se han vuelto en mi verdadera familia, solo no se los digas quieres, será un secreto

-Al… digo Maxi

-Está bien, tu puedes decirme Alice si quieres, claro que solo cuando estemos los dos solos, ahora vamos a dormir ¿quieres?

-Si necesitas descansar

Así los dos chicos se recostaron de nuevo retomando su antigua posición donde el chico dormía sobre el pecho de la rubia abrasándola de manera posesiva, mientras ella sonreía dulcemente y lo abrasaba de manera maternal.

Si sin dudas había pasado por mucho, pero cada momento de dolor valía la pena ya que ahora aunque nunca lo admitiría había encontrado un hogar y familia con los vexos y sabía que les podía confiar su vida a ellos y estos nunca la traicionarían, no como lo hicieron esas personas en su pasado, esas que tanto quiso y ahora odiaba por abandonarla y olvidarla, sin duda como disfrutaría de su venganza

**Espero y les haya gustado o al menos intrigado poco a poco iré rebelando el pasado de Alice y sin duda su pasado tocara a su puerta**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxo**


	2. cap 1un faro de luz en la oscuridad

**Bueno pues antes de empezar quiero advertirles que esta historia será sin duda a todas las que están de Alice y muy radical a todas las que he escrito antes, tiene contenido fuerte como es la prostitución, alcoholismo, drogas, tráfico ilegal, corrupción y sexo.**

**para aclarar en este capitulo hablare sobre el como conocio a Lync, no porque cree estas condiciones para ambs significa que este sera su pareja, para que no se desanimen jajaja, a un o tengo una pareja estable para Alice si gustan sugerir con gusto estoy abierta a ellas, ya que esta historia la estoy creando conforme la escribo jajja.**

**otra cosa que deseo aclarar es que los primeros capitulos solo hablare de como se fueron uniendo los Vexos a Alice como veran comence con Lync porque fue el ultimo en integrarse al grupo asi ire en retroceso hasta llegar al primero que conocio que fue a Spectra y apartir de ahi dare inicio con el trama principal de la histori =)**

**espero y sea de su agrado este cap se que incluye mucho ooc y la histooria se podria decir que se desarrolla en la segunda temporada pero con un distorcion casi completa de ella jajajaj.**

**bakugan no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes para su entretenimiento =)**

Cap. 1 un faro de luz en medio de la oscuridad

Se levantó temprano esa mañana, miro el despertador y noto que apenas eran las ocho, voltio a ver a la rubia que se encontraba recostada bajo de él, se levantó haciendo el menor ruido y movimiento posible para no levantarla y ya de pie a lado de la cama se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha y prepararle el desayuno a la chica, se tomó su tiempo al ducharse y bajo calmadamente a la cocina, sabía que estaba cansada y tardaría un poco más en levantarse, quizás hasta las 9:30, por más cansada que estuviera nunca dormía más de las 10 y eso solo pasaba si le tocaba una misión como la de la noche anterior o terminaba herida o golpeada gravemente al cumplir con sus deberes como masquerade.

Mientras esperaba que el pan tostado saliera del tostador, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que la conoció, ese día aunque claro nunca lo admitiría temió por su vida y al ver al chico rubio junto a él y reconocer el antifaz tan característico de él, en ese momento supo que su hora de morir había llegado, porque hasta ese momento no existía nadie que sobreviviera después de ver aquel antifaz símbolo de muerte. Sonrió tontamente quien hubiera pensado que él sería el único hasta la fecha que pudo ver dicho antifaz y aún vivía para contarlo y no conformándose con eso ahora incluso dormía con aquel o mejor dicho aquella diosa de la muerte, claro que él era de los pocos que conocían la verdadera identidad de masquerade. Sin duda a diario recordaba aquel día en que la conoció, ese día su destino cambio y por fin encontró un poco de luz en aquel oscuro cuarto.

_Cuanto llevaba ahí, no lo sabría, quizás días, semanas, meses o años, nunca lo sabría, había olvidado la última vez que vio la luz del sol incluso comenzaba a dudar si es que alguna vez la vio, su recuerdo más viejo sin duda era ese cuarto, no recordaba o conocía más allá de esas cuatro paredes, las cuales solo albergaban un catre viejo con los resortes saltones y un baño improvisado en un rincón. Ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, el único contacto con el exterior eran las voces lejanas que escuchaba de vez en cuando, siempre hablando de lo mismo y su único contacto con otra persona era la mano que veía cada que le daban comida, la cual solo consistía en una pasta insabora y un poco de agua._

_Ese día, noche o lo que fuera se levantó o eso creía al menos, nuevamente incluso en sus sueños era oscuridad, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas y sosteniendo su cara con sus manos, todo esto ya era una rutina, se colocaba en esa posición y cuando sentía el cuerpo adormecido volvía a acostarse y tratar de dormir, pero esto cambiaria en ese instante, comenzó a escuchar un ruido sobre su cabeza, más que por reflejo que por curiosidad dirigió la mirada hacia el origen del sonido para ver como caía una persona de rubia cabellera engrafilada con las puntas hacia afuera la cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, se sorprendió al creer ver un par de alas blancas pero al agudizar la mirada descubrió que solo se trataba de la gabardina blanca que la persona portaba, la cual poseía aplicaciones de plumas blancas en los puños cuello y en la orilla de la parte inferior de esta, el intruso cayo ágilmente al suelo con una rodilla sobre el piso y la otra pierna extendida hacia un lado, mientras que con la mano izquierda se apoyaba en el suelo, aun no lograba verle el rostro ya que se encontraba dándole la espalda, desdoblo sus piernas y se colocó en una posición más cómoda la cual le ayudaría a levantarse con mayor facilidad si necesitara levantarse al ver como el intruso se comenzaba a enderezar y poco a poco ir girándose hasta quedar de frente con el rosado, solo fue en ese momento que pudo distinguir a la persona por completo, además de la gabardina portaba un pantalón negro de cuero un tanto ajustado y botines de piel negros con adornos de estoperoles, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención y lo que hizo poder reconocer a la persona fue el antifaz de cristal con decoraciones rojas y azules en la parte posterior, el cual le cubría por completo el área de sus ojos, frente y parte de sus mejillas, sin duda ese era masquerade, si bien era cierto que nunca había salido o visto a nadie o al menos que el recordara, las pocas veces que podía escuchar las voces en la lejanía siempre las pláticas eran sobre ese hombre, si no mal recordaba lo proclamaban el dios de la muerte ya que nadie absolutamente nadie sobrevivía después de ver ese antifaz, y fue en ese instante que lo comprendió, él moriría, y aunque al descubrir esto sintió miedo no tardo en sonreír y sentirse como lo diría ¿feliz? O al menos lo mas cercano a ese estado ya que cualquier cosa incluso la muerte era mejor que vivir en esa eterna oscuridad, al fin descansaría, por fin su tormento acabaría y sin dudar acepto y espero por el letal golpe que le daría fin a su mísera existencia._

_Observo como el rubio se acercaba a él, pero no se inmuto se mantuvo firme y con esa sonrisa en su rostro, noto como el intruso se colocaba frente a él a escasos 20 cm y aunque el antifaz no le permitía verle sabía que lo observaba fijamente a sus ojos, y en lugar de acabar con su vida paso algo que nunca se esperaría, en su rostro frio se formó una sonrisa de lado y con una voz ronca y fría hablo con él._

_-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?_

_-Eres masquerade- le contesto el pelirosado- y si no me equivoco ha venido a matarme_

_-Y sabiendo todo esto, no muestra miedo-afirmo-¿acaso no temes morir?_

_El más joven de los dos bajo la mirada un poco para después levantarla y mirar al rubio directamente con firmeza y determinación en su mirada- No, la verdad que no, la muerte es lo mejor que me pudiera pasar y para serte franco-sonrió burlonamente y dirigió su vista hacia el techo- yo hace mucho que he muerto_

_El rubio por escasos milésimas de segundo mostro sorpresa que para el otro pasó desapercibido, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa competa que aunque era pequeña no dejaba de mostrar gusto. Llevo ambas manos hacia los lados del antifaz y lentamente comenzó a retirárselo. El pelirosado se sorprendió por esta acción y más fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el rubio era una hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate al retirarse por completo el objeto de cristal, no pudo evitar u pequeño sonrojo al ver a tan bella criatura frente a él, el cual desapareció al percatarse de la situación, ¿Por qué le mostraría su verdadera identidad a él?, acaso eso hacía con todas sus víctimas, acaso deseaba que estos vieran el rostro de su verdugo al morir , fue sacado por la voz de la ahora rubia la cual era dulce y melodiosa a comparación de la antigua voz que escucho anteriormente._

_-¿Sabes?, me has caído bien- extendiendo una mano para que el menor la tomara- ven conmigo y júrame lealtad, sírveme fielmente y a cambio yo te daré venganza, destruiré a aquellos que te hicieron esto, a los que te condenaron a este estado de muerto en vida, matare a todas esas personas que te arrebataron tu felicidad, ayúdame con mi propia venganza y cuando ambos calmemos nuestra sed de venganza te daré una nueva vida, hare que encuentres una nueva razón para vivir, ¿Qué escoges Lync, esperar en este hoyo hasta que mueras o venir con migo hacia la luz?_

_El joven estaba en shock, Lync ese era su nombre hace mucho que no lo escuchaba que incluso el mismo lo había olvidado, pequeños flashes pasaron por su mente y al fin pudo recordar todo, su vida junto a su familia, su vida de antes que estuviera en ese cuarto, recordó lo feliz que era y lo triste y desdichado que fue al ver morir a toda su familia en manos de esos desgraciados y no poder haber hecho nada, una lagrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla y sin dudarlo estrecho la mano de la rubia._

_-Vamos Lync, es momento de que vuelvas a nacer- le dijo la chica mientras jalaba de el para pegarlo a su cuerpo y en un rápido movimiento lo cargo con sus brazos y salto hacia el orificio en el techo, el chico se sorprendió y no salió de su trance hasta que una luz cegadora lo hizo reaccionar y solo fue entonces que noto como la chica comenzaba a caminar aun con él en sus brazos por lo que parecía ser la azotea de algún edificio tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la orilla donde solo fue cuestión de segundos en que apareció un helicóptero en el cual abordaron, la chica tomo asiento y coloco al chico sobre su regazo mientras lo abrasaba de una forma un tanto maternal, el cual no pudo evitar quedarse dormido al sentir después de tanto tiempo esa paz y tranquilidad._

_Al despertar se encontró en un lujoso cuarto, sobre una cama matrimonial, traía puesta una bata estilo de hospital pero en un color café verdoso, por un momento creyó que todo lo pasado había sido un sueño ya que esa ropa hacia bastante tiempo formo a ser una segunda piel para él, pero o dudaba ya que ese cuarto para nada era su nido de ratas donde estaba encerado, fue sacado de sus pensamiento al oír el sonido de una puerta abriéndose al otro extremo de la habitación donde salió una hermosa chica rubia con una bata de baño, que al verlo ya despierto no pudo evitar sonreír y al llegar a la cama se sentó en una esquina de esta y volteándose hacia el joven se dispuso a hablar._

_-Qué bueno que ya te despertaste, comenzaba a pensar que habías caído en coma o algo así- soltando una pequeña risita- en fin deberías darte un baño, es de donde acabo de salir, en él encontraras un cambio de ropa ya que no puedes andar por ahí con eso- señalando la vestimenta del chico- después bajaremos para que comas algo- colocando un dedo sobre su mejilla- después saldremos a comprarte ropa, ya que como no sabía tus gustos no quise comprarla yo para no errarle y además debemos ir a hacerte exámenes porque no te vez en muy buena condiciones que digamos y si nos queda tiempo iremos a…_

_-¿Cuánto he dormido?-interrumpió el chico_

_-dos días, es normal en el estado en que estas_

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Ahora nos encontramos en un hotel en el centro de New Vestroia, ahora ve a ducharte- levantando al chico de la cama y empujándolo al baño _

_Desde ese día Lync se volvió en el nuevo protegido de la rubia, este la seguía incondicionalmente y poco a poco comenzó a sentir un sentimiento especia hacia ella. A la semana conoció al resto de su nuevo grupo, los Vexos, y se mundo a la casa de estos, donde comenzó a cumplir pequeñas misiones de información o infiltración. Al mes este se encontraba en el patio de la casa bajo un árbol descansando de su última misión, hacia dos día que no veía a la chica y a decir verdad la extrañaba ya que aunque se adaptó rápido y se llevaba bien con algunos de los integrantes de la casa no se sentía del todo a gusto ya que con la rubia había creado una relación un poco más amistosa que con el resto. No se percató de la presencia a su lado hasta que sintió como fue jalado hacia un lado hasta quedar recostado en las piernas de una persona, al levantar la mirada vio que se trataba de la joven que invadía sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar sonreír._

_-Bienvenida a casa masquerade _

_-no es necesario que me llames así-comenzando a acariciar los rosados cabellos del joven- puedes llamarme maxi como los demás_

_El chico sonrió ante este gesto que aunque parecía insignificante para él era muy valioso ya que esto le indicaba que la chica le tenía confianza y lo veía como un amigo que como un subordinado. _

_La chica noto como la mirada del joven se ensombrecía y bajaba la mirada por lo que no dudo en preguntarle lo que ocurría._

_-¿Te ocurre algo?_

_-No solo pensaba_

_-¿En qué?, debe ser grave si te baja los ánimos_

_-Es que… es solo que pensaba que… olvídalo no importa_

_-vamos cuéntame_

_-pensaba que, solo tú y Spectra ocultan sus identidades, así que llegue a la conclusión que si ocultan su rostro quizás incluso sus nombres sean otros, pero no importa en realidad_

_-Ho, ya veo, pues si estas en lo cierto, mi verdadero nombre es Alice, pero por obvias razones cambie mi identidad, y pues como cumplo dos clases de misiones no puedo darme el lujo de mostrar mi rostro al asesinar ya que puedo correr el riesgo de que quede algún testigo y pues eso me dificultaría el poder infiltrarme y convivir con esos cerdos y pues sobre tus otras dudas lamento no poder solucionarlas pero es un tema en el que yo no puedo decidir u opinar_

_-Ho no, no te disculpes fui yo el que abuso de tu confianza _

_-Descuida, pero debes de saber que mi verdadero nombre solo tú y Spectra lo saben así que te agradecería el que no lo comentaras_

_-Claro que no Masquerade, nunca defraudaría tu confianza_

_La rubia sonrió dulcemente, desde ese día su relación se volvió más unida, como el tiempo pasaba la joven abría su corazón ante el chico, le platicaba una que otras cosas de su pasado, de cómo había llegado a New Vestroia, su amistad con Spectra, como su mundo se vino abajo con el abandono de quienes creyó eran sus amigos, de cómo la ultrajaron y despojaron de todo lo que tenía, la muerte de su abuelo, su promesa de venganza. Incluso una vez el joven al extrañarla ya que la chica había ido a una de sus tantas misiones como masquerade decidió esperarla en su cuarto para darle la bienvenida pero como las horas pasaban el sueño le gano y se quedó profundamente dormido cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente noto como a lado de él dormía tranquilamente la chica, la cual al notar movimiento comenzó a levantarse y al verlo solo pudo sonreír, aquella acción que al inicio creyó le molestaría a la rubia resulto ser una costumbre que hasta la fecha permanecía vigente, ya que cada que salía de misión ya sea como masquerade o Maxi él la esperaba en su cuarto y se quedaba a dormir con ella incluso si no estaba de misión, por lo que la chica decidió que se cambiara permanentemente a su cuarto, claro que no siempre dormían juntos ya que había noches si no eran seguidas si eran constantes en que la chica visitaba la alcoba de Spectra o bien visitaba a su benefactor y él estaba consciente de que no precisamente tenían una pijamada o solo dormían juntos como él lo hacía con ella, no él no era tonto y el solo pensar que ella compartía cama con esos dos le daba rabia porque ninguno de ellos la quería como él, no claro que no, si bien la relación de Spectra tenía más tiempo que la suya el joven rubio tenia demasiada oscuridad en su corazón y muchos fantasmas rondando su cabeza y Alice necesitaba de alguien que le curara esa herida en su corazón, que le devolviera sus alas y la ayudara a volar, y Spectra no era el indicado, tampoco era como si él fuera esa persona y lo sabía, sabía que él aunque quizás si disminuyera el dolor nunca podría parar el sangrado de su corazón y aunque le doliera tendría que dejarla ir cuando "él" viniera por la chica, porque él la amaba tanto que sacrificaría su propia felicidad con tal de verla feliz, porque ella siempre seria su faro de luz en medio de tanto oscuridad, solo esperaba que "él" no llegara pronto y le diera tiempo de ser feliz un poco más, y mucho menos esa persona seria su benefactor, no claro que no, ese chico rico engreído y pedante nunca podría ser la luz de su Alice porque el solo la quería como un trofeo más y la rubia era mucho más que eso, ella era un ángel que había sido desterrado del paraíso por los demonios que creyó eran buenos._

Fue sacado de sus reflexiones por el sonido del tostador el cual indicaba que el pan ya estaba listo, los saco de este y le unto mantequilla, los coloco en un plato que estaba sobre una bandeja, donde había un vaso con jugo de naranja, una taza de café y un plato con omelet y tocino, tomo con ambas manos la bandeja y se dispuso a subir las escaleras y después dirigirse a su cuarto. Entro silenciosamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, vio a la chica aun dormida por lo que coloco la bandeja sobre el buro que estaba por un lado de la cama al volver a ver a la chica noto como esta se comenzaba a estirar, bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos, para después sentarse sobre la cama y estirarse un poco más.

La rubia se terminaba de desatontar y se percató de la bandeja con el desayuno sobre el buró, por lo que no dudo en voltear a ver al joven con una dulce sonrisa, la cual desapareció al verlo tan distante y batido por lo que no dudo en preguntar el motivo de su estado.

-Te ha pasado algo Lync, ahora en que piensas-poniéndose seria- vamos sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que algo te ocurre y no me gusta verte así…

-No, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Porque ese día me escogiste a mí y no me mataste?

-A, era eso- poniendo una sonrisa triste- sabes nosotros ya te habíamos investigado, sabíamos de tu pasado y tus habilidades que nos podrían ayudar en nuestra misión-sentándose en la orilla de la cama e indicándole al chico que tomara asiento junto a ella, cuando el chico lo hizo continuo su relato- ese día yo entre a ese cuarto con el propósito de reclutarte, pero cuando note esa mirada y tu deseo por morir algo en mi despertó, y supe en ese momento que por más que trate de ocultar y enterrar en lo más profundo de mi corazón los rastros de la Alice que algún día fui seguían siendo parte de mí y en ese instante me alegre al saber que no estaba tan podrida como creí y jure protegerte y devolverle la luz a tus ojos, porque en ellos me vi reflejada, tenías la misma mirada que yo una vez tuve, solo que la mía se llenó de odio y frialdad, y no deseaba que eso te pasara a ti porque si te rescataba de esa oscuridad muy en el fondo sentiría si bien no salir de ella al menos no caer más, al inicio fue un acto egoísta, pero al cargarte con tanta facilidad, notar tu bajo peso y la delicadez de tu salud un instinto maternal nació en mí y al irte conociendo lograste que un poco solo un poco de aquella chica que una vez fui volviera a resurgir y me agrado, porque ya no sentía que me sumergía mas en la oscuridad y pude ver una pequeña luz junto a mí y fue cuando lo comprendí que tú eras mi faro en la oscuridad- abrasándolo- por ello no quiero que sigas metido en esto, porque no quiero que te extingas no quiero verme de nuevo en esa oscuridad, así que en la primera oportunidad te sacare de esto y te ayudare a rehacer tu vida lejos de este ambiente lejos de mí, porque solo así te abre salvado y con ello a mí

El pelirosado no dudo en abrasarla, por primer vez él era el fuerte y sintió a la chica entre sus brazos tan pequeña y frágil- No Alice, no digas eso, yo quiero seguir a tu lado hasta que se el momento, no deseo que me salves o me alejes de ti, yo te a... –dudando un poco- yo te necesito porque tú para mi eres mi faro en la oscuridad y donde tu estés yo estaré bien

La chica no pudo evitar el sonreír, porque lo aceptaba era egoísta y no deseaba alejarse del chico y al saber los sentimientos de él se alegraba porque estaría a su lado mucho tiempo más y gracias a esa tenue luz intermitente podría enfrentar todo lo que estaba por venírsele en sima al estar cada vez más cerca de su venganza.

**gracias por sus review =)**


End file.
